wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Nexus Prime
The Battle of Nexus Prime was the first recorded campaign of the Nova Wolves Space Marine Chapter, where they took part in the reclamation of the world of Nexus Prime a Tau Recon Force and secured an ancient Titan buried there. Despite losing a quarter of the Chapter and three Captains, the Nova Wolves secured a major victory in the form of a new Chapter homeworld as well as the loyalty of the Nexus Sub-Sector and local Forge World. History Shortly after the inception of the Nova Wolves, the newly created Chapter received word about an ancient Imperator-class Titan that was found, half-buried on the world of Nexus Prime. The ova Wolves were dispatched to Nexus Prime to help defend the Mechanicus in their retrieval process. After a week of travel in the Warp, the Nova Wolves arrived to find Nexus Prime under assault by a Tau Recon Force. The Skitarii Forces on the Ground were holding out against all attacks, but the Mechanicus Fleet in orbit was obliterated from the surprise attack. The first Chapter Master at the time, Mal Vexes, ordered the 3rd, 4th, and 5th Companies to the planet's surface along with supporting elements from the 6th through 9th Companies. Meanwhile in orbit, Chapter Master Vexes conducted boarding actions on the Tau ships to find the enemy commanders leading the assault, with support from the 1st, and 2nd Companies along with the rest of the 6th through 9th Companies. However, the Tau's morale was not wavering at all despite losing 3 of 7 ships to the Space Marines. Soon enough, Vexes was able to find the Ethereal and Tau Commander leading the assault on the 6th ship thanks to the efforts of Chief Librarian Janus. With the Command Ship finally identified, Chapter Master Vexes ordered the 10th Company into the Planets Asteroid Belt to ambush the Tau leaders, like a pack of Wolves in wait, when they attempted to make planet fall. Meanwhile, Reclusiarch Levi, and the Terminator Squads of the 1st Company boarded the command ship. After gruesome deck-by deck fighting the Tau leaders, Shas'o Tau'Dec and Ethereal Aun'El Ke'lshan, decided to make a hasty retreat planet side and await reinforcements from the Empire. However, as their Orca transport was leaving the ship the Nova Wolves of the Scout Company took aim at every vital system outside of the ship and when the order was given the Scouts shot out every external sensor, camera, and engine they could hit. When the volley was finished, the transport was fully penetrated and with the pilots and Ethereal dead came crashing down onto the surface. Although the Ethereal was dead, Tau`Dec was not. With a great kick the Tau Commander beat down the landing ramp and using his Battlesuits jetpack, escaped the dropship. After being met with a hail of sniper volleys, he retreated to nearest and last Tau ship in the fleet, soon after boarding it the ship and Tau'Dec's remaining forces in orbit retreated to Tau Space swearing to take revenge upon the Nova Wolves. After the mop up of remaining Tau Forces, Chapter 954 became known as the Nova Wolves for their successful zero-G ambush on the Tau leadership, and although there was great celebration for the Chapters christening in battle and first successful battle there was also great sorrow; At least a quarter of the Chapter (269 Battle-Brothers) was lost. Among these losses were the Captains of 4th, 7th and 9th Companies, who had died to protect the Titan from the Tau advance. Aftermath The aftermath of the Nexus Prime Campaign saw the need to replenish the Chapters extensive losses, both manpower and equipment. The battle had seen to the loss of 269 Battle-Brothers, 3 of which were Captains, to Tau; along with the losses of six Rhinos and Razorbacks, three Predators, four Vindicators, one Whirlwind, four Hunters and Stalkers and the Strike Cruisers Void Damnation ''and ''Zealous Servitude. Although that would have to wait as the High Lords of Terra found a new Chapter Planet for the new Nova Wolves, a planet in the Segmentum Tempestus called Clausius. However the Chapter Master Vexes had made a request; he had wanted the chapter world to instead be Nexus Prime, for the dual reasons of honouring their fallen Brothers and to help defend the Mechanicus and the Titan. Although there was much debate the High Lords agreed to this request. Soon Military Architects from the Imperium came with vast workforces and set to the Fortress-Monastery's creation in the mountainous regions of the planet which contained the only lava sources on the planet. The planet's population was also of hardy stock, whom were tested by the harsh and deadly conditions of the planet. The Nova Wolves saw this and decided that the best of the adolescents that survived would become Initiates to help replace the losses sustained. In addition to this, the Forge World of Nexus Minor would also help replace the chapter's ships, vehicles, arms and armour lost in battle as a thanks for their assistance and sacrifice, and also for the continued protection from the Nova Wolves. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Nova Wolves Category:Space Marines